


【授翻：两轮皎月之下】

by Lemenlon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, 喜糖, 婚礼, 婚礼策划, 掉牙的那种, 求婚, 甜
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-04 02:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemenlon/pseuds/Lemenlon
Summary: 在战争结束闪电也出狱了之后，闪电和大黄蜂终于决定喜结连理。当然，以这俩个来说，其走向除了成为一片混乱之外基本没什么别的可能性。





	【授翻：两轮皎月之下】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Light of Two Moons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482562) by [suna_scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suna_scribbles/pseuds/suna_scribbles). 

没什么时候能比这一刻更完美了。

在他们回到赛博坦之后大黄蜂对地球影视的喜爱也始终没有减弱，闪电完全可以容忍大黄蜂的这个爱好，只要那些电影还算过得去。今晚的选择是一部科幻片——感谢普神，因为闪电真的很厌倦了一遍又一遍地重看那些激情与速度——主演是一位有着极其浓重、几乎像四合*出身口音的人类男子。

“为什么他听着那么像狂飙？”闪电疲倦地问道，瘫在沙发上把大黄蜂拉到了身边靠着。

“那可是_阿诺德·施瓦辛格_啊，你个大傻瓜！”大黄蜂倒抽一口凉气，听着像真芯为闪电的无知感到了震惊。“他的口音可是，说，象征性的！你怎么能记不住他？我们昨晚才看的_终结者！_”

“有会咔哒咔哒响的怪物那一个？”闪电问。

“不是！那个是_铁血战士_啊喂！天，你是傻的吧！”

闪电咯咯笑起来，用力咧开了嘴角。“可我不是面镜子！”他说。

“闭嘴啦！”大黄蜂说，戏谑般地把一只手盖到了闪电的两排尖牙上。“我还要看的。你个螺栓脑袋自己不认真听等会可别问我发生了什么。”

“好吧，”闪电嘟哝着说，让处理器再次被沉着所占据，低下头望了望手边窝着的小汽车人。_多么宝贵的一个小傻瓜，_他宠溺地想着。

他们已经在赛博坦上待了几千个恒星周期了，有着那几个世纪之前终于在霸天虎与汽车人之间签署了的和平条约。那是赛博坦历史上一个值得铭记的时刻——当然也伴随着许多无法解开或被迫埋没的仇怨与心结，但对于闪电和大黄蜂来说随之而来的只有欢祝和庆贺。

闪电出狱以后，做的第一件事就是给自己和大黄蜂弄了间住所然后去最近的购物中心找一枚戒指。

“求婚”——大黄蜂这么称呼——这一行为对闪电而言是个很陌生的概念，直到他的脑膜块被大黄蜂强行植入了不下一打言情剧——无疑不会是闪电最喜欢的类别，但多少也算有趣，起码。大黄蜂喜欢它们有很大一部分纯粹是为了它们的狗血程度，而他们一起在嘲笑影片中男方瘆人的态度中度过的那些夜晚是闪电最爱的之一。

但无论电影有多清奇，看见那人类男性从口袋里取出一枚戒指单膝下跪求那女人“嫁给”他总会让大黄蜂的光学镜软下来。通常接下来那女人会哭，而大黄蜂会频繁地做出同样的举动，不停擦拭眼角看着那对情人磁化了一样紧紧黏在一起。

闪电完全不理解。那是一个中间镶着颗显然十分昂贵的矿物的金属圆环。但它让大黄蜂整个机都变了样——他的光镜会开始泛水光，神情慢慢柔和下来，火种悸动的速度逐渐加快。

于是闪电走遍了半个赛博坦想找到一枚能与_律政俏佳人2_ 中那枚相匹配的戒指——那部电影没有一次不能成功让大黄蜂的光学镜变成瀑布。一条银带上镶着三个矿石，两个透明和一个稍大些的深红色。那花掉了闪电大部分的存款，不过他反正也不知道它们还能用在哪儿，所以他看不出这有什么不可以的。

但不幸的是，那枚戒指至今已经在他的口袋里放了足有两百个恒星周期。他似乎就是找不到一个对的时候，都不够合适，配不上他宝贵的小汽车人，于是它就这么一直在他的口袋里躺着。被遗忘，被抛弃，很可能将永不再见天日。

或者闪电这么以为。

大黄蜂一整天都没有停止微笑。他显露出的某些特质比许久以来展露过的都要显得温暖柔和，他的笑容从未退去，面甲上的温度极易被察觉，靠在闪电胸口上时火种悸动的声音几乎清晰可闻。闪电低头瞥了他一眼，一只手指伸到他的下巴底下挠了挠并对他轻轻微笑起来。

“你今天挺愉快的，”他评论道。

“有吗？”大黄蜂说，又大又蓝的光学镜对上了闪电的，光芒不停闪烁仿佛那镜片之后装着的是一整个宇宙。“今天过得不错吧，我猜。”

“你午后才醒过来，失踪了三个小时，接着玩游戏直到傍晚，”闪电干巴巴地说。

“可不就是吗？”大黄蜂说道，一抹笑意挂在他的目光和语调上。“闭上臭嘴让我自个儿乐，你个底盘脸！”

“我正要，”闪电说，一只手探到了子空间里。

时候终于到了——确实，没有其他时候能比这一刻更加完美。

* * *

_炉渣，_大黄蜂想道，试着向闪电掩藏自己的神色，感到面甲上的温度升得越来越高。_我真的有那么容易看破？不——不会，没事，他不知道。他怎么可能知道？我可是今早上才决定的！或者下午，我估计。_

大黄蜂紧张地摆弄着通往自己子空间的闩锁，祈祷着希望闪电不会注意到。虽然他并不用那么担心——闪电根本不怎么了解这项人类仪式是如何运作的，所以他当然也不可能会对摆弄子空间这一随意的行为起疑心。那举止真的再正常不过了。就闪电所知，大黄蜂可能也只是在掏零食或者其它的什么，而肯定不会是一枚**戒指**。

那完全是一个自发的决定，虽然大黄蜂自己也不太清楚是什么勾出了这个想法。他早上醒过来并当即决定要是他想像自己所想那般正式确立他与闪电的关系的话，他就得主动出击。大黄蜂对此没有任何异义——就这么一次，能当想出一个绝佳的主意的一方肯定会很棒。闪电也应得这么多，至少。

闪电见过的一堆八点档应该刚够他弄清楚状况——至少大黄蜂希望如此。 赛博坦人要正式建立联系除了去首席执行官那说句‘拜托了啦’就没别的方式了，但自从还在地球上的时候Sari透露过，大黄蜂就再没能摆脱婚礼这个主意。举办一个盛大的派对来庆祝爱情！还有什么能比那更棒的吗？来了就有免费高纯，然后新人还能收礼。不管怎么说，那终归是个好玩的主意，而加上赛博坦当前这并不怎么稳定的局面，大黄蜂琢磨着一场派对大概对大家都有点好处。

一名前任霸天虎和一名前任汽车人之间的派对甚至可能更棒。_兴许还会有人打起来，_大黄蜂梦呓般想着。_我超喜欢看一群蠢货们干架的。_

在赛星上找一枚戒指可不是件易事，但身为赛博坦和平条约的构建者之一，大黄蜂拥有的关系足够让他在一个小时之内锁定一个并在几分钟之后去提货。它干净朴素，而且希望能符合闪电的口味，但是大黄蜂没时间担心那些。自从那枚戒指落入了他的子空间之后，他就一直有些飘飘然着，等待着一个合适的时机好问闪电成为他的另一半。

_现在应该不错，_大黄蜂想道，紧张地抬头看着闪电沉着的面容。_我是说，我可以等，但是渣的——我它渣要兴奋死了，开口就好了嘛。可能我该等到电影结束？全面回忆可算不上什么浪漫，但是它也还不错啊，是吧？闪电本来也不怎么喜欢言情片的，所以这应该没事的吧。哦，天呐，我该说什么？哈利都跟莎莉说了什么来着？渣的，我记不得了？可能我该直接——_

“大黄蜂？”闪电不知什么时候低头将视线到了大黄蜂身上，脸上一副好奇的神色。“你还好么？”

“是啊！”大黄蜂说道，感到一阵高温点亮了他紧张的传感器。“我只是——呃——我差不多，嗯，在想事情而已。”

“真巧，”闪电说。

“有什么好笑的!”大黄蜂说着皱起了眉，一只手伸进子空间里翻找起了那枚戒指。_普神在上，他现在看着真可爱。我不能等了。再等下去我非得炸掉不可。_

“那——我可没在笑你，”闪电说，好笑地挑了挑眉。“我是说我今天大概也有不少事情挂在芯上”

“哦？”大黄蜂说，从闪电怀里挪了出去，尽量试图表现得漫不经心。“都是什么？”

“很多，”闪电说道，同样改变了姿势。“大部分是关于你的。”

大黄蜂没能忍下牵扯着他嘴角的那抹笑意，虽然他真的想。“嘿，我也是在想你的啊，”他说。“经常想。想你有多好一个机子。”

“我有多‘好’，”闪电说。“真是受宠若惊了。”

“闭嘴吧你个死鬼，”大黄蜂说道，一只手悄悄把子空间里的那枚戒指给收到了背后。“你知道我又不是很擅长表达还有这些。”

“你的思维跳跃性是如此之强以至于你的措辞错乱到每一天都能把我惊到，”闪电轻笑一声说，双手搁在腿上看着大黄蜂缓缓站起身。

“我只是——好吧，没错，但是我就是在想，”他说。“你也知道我们现在同居、相爱、和其他所有这些对吧？”

“我注意到了，对，”闪电回复。

“嗯，我——我就想嘛，”大黄蜂嗫嚅着说，慢慢开始单膝下跪，正如同他在电影里看见的那样。“可能我们该——我是说，现在我们在一起也不违法了，也许我们可以——你他渣在干嘛？”

大黄蜂一下子没站稳让他的膝盖磕到了地面上，极度震惊地看着闪电做出了同样的动作正要单膝跪下来。他的引擎差点逆火，排气扇猛然刹住，困惑地试着分析起了闪电的姿势。

“等会，你是在学我吗？”大黄蜂尖声问道。“这是我的时刻！不准学我！”

“你才在学_我！_”闪电争执说。“我在你之前就要跪了！”

“你跪下来想做什么？”大黄蜂质问道。

“_你_跪下来想做什么？”

“因为所以！_你_先解释！”

“_不_，_你_先说！”

闪电恼火地叹了口气，一只手握成了拳头揉着他的前额，面甲下的机体组织烦躁般抽动着。“我有种十分不祥的预感，但要不我们数到三一起继续管他我们本来要做什么？”他疲倦地问道。

“什么？不要！”大黄蜂叫着。“我的真的很特别的！我不能跟你同时来！”

“数到**三**，”闪电以一种不容反驳的口吻说道。

大黄蜂叹了口气。“好吧。记住这只是因为我膝盖疼。一——”

“二——”

“三。”

大黄蜂毫不客气地把他的戒指甩到闪电跟前——接着差点弄掉当他看见了自己面前那枚，被闪电小心翼翼地拈在两根手指之间。他的下巴顿时垮了，光镜几乎能从颅眶里瞪出来，哑口无言地盯着那枚戒指盯了好一阵子。

“你在——”大黄蜂开口想说话，声音却消失了好一会儿。“你是不——等会儿，你在——”

闪电的神色也就跟他那副目瞪口呆的差不了多少，哑然般盯着他自己面前那枚戒指，接着他的光镜闪烁几下转向了大黄蜂，那台同时遇上了他的视线的机子，感到就和闪电看上去一样不知所措。

接着，不约而同地，他们放声笑了起来。

“你_肯定_是在逗我！”大黄蜂上气不接下气地叫道，往前一歪靠到了闪电的胸口上，两条被他笑得不停颤抖的腿完全无法保持平衡。“今天？真的？在所有日子当中？我正准备向你求婚的！”

“我都已经计划了好几恒星年了！”闪电咯咯笑着，把大黄蜂按在自己胸口上用力抱着他。“你什么时候得的主意？昨天？”

“今早上，其实！”大黄蜂说。

闪电高声狂笑起来，抓起大黄蜂的胳膊把他大幅度地荡来荡去。“小笨虫子！”他大笑着说。“这是我先有的主意！这个金属甜甜圈在我这儿都待了有几个世纪了！”

“_认真的？_”大黄蜂咯咯笑了几声。“什么啊，你得花这么久才能开口吗？”

“我得保证它真的真的超级完美！”闪电说。“你今天可是有史以来最开心、最快活的那只小虫子！”

“对，因为我子空间里装了枚戒指，笨蛋！”

“我本来要向你表白我的爱意然后告诉你你究竟有多棒多可爱多小只的！”闪电悲痛地说，大黄蜂被他压在了他的肩窝里。“计划那次宣言花了我几百个恒星周期！结果就被你这么可爱地毁了！讨厌！你——”

“我才要主动真情流露把你感动得一塌糊涂的！”大黄蜂争执道，在闪电的胸口旁扭了几下。“你怎么会知道求婚是什么东西的？

“_律政俏佳人2！_”

大黄蜂咬咬牙关，感到自己脸红了不少。“那电影老土死了，”他咕哝着说。

“骗人！”

“你才骗人！你这么喜欢都能知道那枚戒指看起来什么样子！”

“啊，不过你也记得嘛！”

“_闭——_”

争辩都没来得及说完，大黄蜂就被一下子捞起来举到了闪电面前，一个锯齿状的吻贴了上来将他的呼吸全部夺走。他微笑着托住了闪电的脸颊，紧紧拥着对方，在他的唇齿边不由自主地咧开嘴笑了起来。

_呼。_大黄蜂被闪电面甲转换的动作敲开了，往后靠了靠看着对方蓝色面甲上装点着的那副前所未见的微笑。“我爱你，你个劣等流水线上产的小混账，”闪电轻声喃着。

“我也爱你，你个又大又丑的死笨蛋，”大黄蜂说，他自己的笑容变得摇摇晃晃了起来感到泪水开始在自己光学镜的镜片后凝结。“戒指给我。”

“啊。是的。”那三变战士把大黄蜂放下并在他面前跪了下来，将那闪着光的戒指滑到了他的指节上令大黄蜂的火种兴奋地做起了一连串空翻。

“好亮啊，”他梦呓般说道，抬起了手让灯光映照在那枚戒指上。“到你了——稍等——手给我，过来。”

闪电照做了，然后大黄蜂小心翼翼地将戒指套到闪电的手指上，他的火种兴奋得几乎奏起了交响乐。闪电对着那枚戒指观察了好一会儿，一副若有所思的样子。

“没你的那么抢眼嘛，”他简单地说。

大黄蜂脸红了。“我以为你会比较喜欢这样的，”他紧张地说。

“的确，”闪电温柔地笑了笑说。“它很不错。”

“那就好，”大黄蜂说。“现在，呃，就开始讨论婚礼策划点子会不会有点突然了？这可是,差不多,有史以来第一个诶，所以我真的想让它超级棒。说不定我们甚至还能开创一个新传统！那不该会酷毙了吗？”

_呼。_闪电深红色的笑容扩宽了，他立即从他的腰带上拉出了一张纸——或者说一卷，长得铺开来了以后能一直拖到地上。

“只要你也肯听_我的_点子，”闪电带着一副恶毒的微笑说。

大黄蜂欢叫了一声，跳上沙发兴高采烈地地拍着身旁的空位。“过来吧，铁钉子，”他顽皮地说道。“让我们看看就一个晚上我们能逼疯多少个。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *四合：“Tetrahex”
> 
> 地名，有人知道中文该叫什么吗？
> 
> 话说他们这得起码4000+以后。。。终结者？可以的


End file.
